Coolant Raknoid
| faction = Corpus | planet = Venus | tileset = Orb Vallis | type = Ranged | weapon = | abilities = | clonedflesh = | flesh = | fossilized = | infestedflesh = | infestedsinew = | machinery = | robotic = 100 | shield = | protoshield = 2,000 | ferritearmor = | alloyarmor = | roboarmor = 250 | baseexperience = 300 | baselevel = 1 | spawnlevel = 50 | codex_scans = 3 | other_drops = }} Coolant Raknoid is a medium sized Raknoid creature found in the Orb Vallis. It drops a refined coolant canister on death which can be used to seal Thermia Fractures located around Orb Vallis during the Operation: Buried Debts Event. Coolant Raknoids will actively prevent Tenno from destroying Exploiter Orb by delivering refined coolant to the Orb during Operation: Buried Debts. Tips *Coolant Raknoids will spawn underneath the Exploiter Orb (usually patrolling near the Temple of Profit). If the Exploiter Orb is targeting Tenno/Warframes, one Coolant Raknoid will spawn every 20 seconds. When the Exploiter Orb is unengaged, Coolant Raknoids will spawn much faster. *They are vulnerable to any Status Effect. *They are vulnerable to headshots; their entire coolant tank counts as their head region. *When their shields are nearly depleted, Coolant Raknoids may curl up for five seconds. This renders them immobile and unable to attack, but drastically boosts the recharge rate of their shields. *During phase 2 of Exploiter Orb battle, killing Coolant Raknoids will prevent them from cooling the Orb down and also provide coolant canisters. **Tenno can use these coolant canisters to immediately seal Thermia Fractures, created by the Orb trying to cool herself, and obtain Thermia canisters to be used to overheat the Orb. Interaction with Warframes abilities Coolant Raknoids are very inconsistent on what abilities can affect them: * : ** works normally ** Cannot to a Coolant Raknoid **Immune to 's marks * : **Immune to **Coolant Raknoids's attacks punch through and they are able to block the boulder while still taking damage. **Immune to ** will still attack and stagger Coolant Raknoids * **Immune to **Immune to 's marks **Immune to 's stun **Immune to entirely * : ** works normally **Immune to 's effects ** doesn't target Coolant Raknoids ** 's melee attacks work normally, but the waves and additional effects are completely ignored * : ** works normally ** works normally with fire element aura while other elements aura doesn't have any effects on Coolant Raknoids ** works normally * : ** works normally **Immune to 's knockback * : **Immune to **Won't charge when killed, immune to Maim's Status Effect, but affected by the release explosion, but it won't inflict procs * : **Immune to **Immune to **Immune to **Immune to spinning attack's blind * : ** works normally **Immune to **Immune to 's slow, but affected by the detonation damage **Immune to * : **Immune to 's sweep, but thrust works normally ** works normally **Immune to **Immune to crystalization from , but can't pass through completed glass wall * : **Immune to 's pounce, but Dread Heart's throw works normally **Immune to **Immune to * : **Immune to ** works normally ** works normally ** works normally * : ** missiles work normally **Immune to **Immune to **Immune to 's crowd control * : ** works normally **Immune 's grab, but will still take damage upon Hydroid's landing with a small stagger **Immune to , but will be staggered by if it is used while on Undertow **Immune to * : **Immune to **Immune to ** will still damage, but not grab the Coolant Raknoids * : **Immune to 's Noise and Sleep Arrows, but a Cloak Arrow can still be placed on a Coolant Raknoid, but it will always be centered on it's belly regardless of where the Arrow hit it. ** works normally **Immune to 's pickpocket, but won't see through invisibility ** works normally * : **Immune to **Immune to **Immune to 's mark, but Venari herself will attack any Coolant Raknoid in range **Immune to * : **Cannot be ed by any means, including ** is able to damage Coolant Raknoids * : ** works normally ** works normally **Immune to **Immune to * : **Immune to , although can sill be targeted **Immune to **Immune to **Immune to * : ** works normally **Immune to 's stun **Coolant Raknoid's attacks cannot be reflected by , but their damage will be reduced **Immune to * : ** works normally ** works normally **Immune to * : **Immune to **Immune to ** works normally **Cannot be summoned by * : **Immune to ** works normally **Immune to * : **Immune to **Immune to **Immune to **Immune to * : ** will not home into Coolant Raknoids ** works normally **Immune to * : **Immune to **Immune to **Immune to , but will attack Corpus affected by it ** works normally * : **Immune to , but although the additional projectiles won't home into any Coolant Raknoid, they are still able to damage them **Immune to **Immune to * : ** works normally **Immune to if not used in conjunction with * : **Immune to **Immune to ** works normally **Immune to * : ** damages, but does not stagger Coolant Raknoids ** works normally **Immune to * : **Immune to ** will not aggro a Coolant Raknoid, but can still damage and poison it with the explosion upon expiring. **Immune to * : **Immune to , but can be used as a surface to cast it on yourself **Immune to **Immune to , but can be damaged by a target affected by Lantern ** works normally * : **Immune to **Immune to **Immune to , but can damage you and trigger links to other enemies * : **Immune to **Immune to 's slow **Immune to ** works normally * : **Immune to , but can be used as surfaces to deploy the mines **Immune to ***Bastille's Vortex damages, but does not pull in Coolant Raknoids * : **Immune to **Coolant Raknoid's attacks puch through **Immune to * : ** works normally ** works normally * : **Immune to ** works normally ** works normally against Coolant Raknoid's attacks ** damages, but does not carry a Coolant Raknoid Trivia *Refined coolant is used to close Thermia Fractures and obtain Diluted Thermia during Operation: Buried Debts. **It is also used to close Thermia Fractures created by Exploiter Orb, during the fight, and obtain Thermia canister. *Refined coolant is probably a more potent form of typical coolant used to terraform Orb Vallis into its current condition and also act as bodies of water. Media WARFRAME - Farming Coolant Raknoids Solo Patch History *Coolant Raknoids are now resistant to Abilities rather than immune (still have immunity to Limbo Stasis and Mag Pull). *Fixed Coolant Raknoids damaging Limbo through the Rift. *Fixed a crash when killing Coolant Raknoids. *Fixed Coolant Raknoid﻿s not attempting to destroy Gara’s Mass Vitrify walls. *Reduced the Affinity gained from killing Coolant Raknoids from 1500 to 300. *Increased the Coolant Raknoids chance to even drop a Mod for 10% to 30%, thus increasing the drop rate of Wise Razor (and all Mods on the enemy). *Introduced.}} de:Kühlmittel-Arachnoide es:Raknoide refrigerante Category:Update 24 Category:Orb Vallis Category:Enemies Category:Corpus Category:Raknoid